Interruptions
by MissFunkySocks
Summary: Hyuuga is going on his first date with Izuki, finally! Hyuuga's panicking inside but Izuki doesn't seem too bothered… Why is Izuki treating it like a friendly outing? Hyuuga gets upset. /Written for the Kuroko no Basket OTP Battle on Tumblr but I posted it here as well/


Hyuuga paced around his room, anxiously looking up at his clock every ten seconds.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit..." he mumbled, wringing his hands. He stopped in front of the mirror.

"Should I change this shirt? It seems too blue..." he wondered to himself. He shook his head frantically. He didn't have time to change. What if Izuki knocked on the door right then, whilst he was changing?

He had never worried so much before. He'd been on a date before, with a guy in middle school, so why was he so anxious now that it was Izuki.

Someone knocked on the door.

Hyuuga ran to the top of the stairs, sat down and slid/bumped his way down. His sister, Harumi, greeted him at the bottom, with Izuki at her shoulder. She laughed.,

"God knows how you got a boyfriend when you're that childish," she grinned, walking off. Hyuuga groaned inwardly.

"That looks fun!" Izuki smiled. Hyuuga blinked.

"Um, okay. Shall we go?" he said nervously, biting his lip.

"Sure."

And they left together.

(In the house)

"Don't you think those two are just adorable?" Kaori Junpei squealed.

"Mum!" Harumi laughed. "You're so childish!" She paused. "But they make such a cute couple though!"

* * *

"Where are we going?" Hyuuga asked, keeping his voice steady.

"You'll see," Izuki smiled mysteriously. Hyuuga felt like fainting. His inner fangirl awoke.

"OMFD HE'S SO CUUUUUTE WHAT DO I DO, I WANNA KISS HIM, OMD I CAN'T KEEP IT IN OMD OMD OMD!

He stared at Izuki, forgetting to hide his intentions until...

He tripped over a bike.

"OY!"

Hyuuga, sprawled on the floor, looked up. A fat, balding man stood in front of him, red in the face.

"Did you just push my bike on the floor?" he asked, lifting his foot threateningly.

"He didn't," Izuki replied smoothly. The man looked up at him. "It fell over by itself. Guess it was two tired."

Silence.

Sileeeeeeence.

Hyuuga groaned and peeked up at the man, who was staring at Izuki as though he had grown a third head.

"I get it! Too tired, two tired," the man roared eventually. Hyuuga looked up. Was he serious?

"What's your name, boy?"

"Izuki."

"I like you! My names Mr Runce!" the man said, patting Izuki's shoulder with a meaty hand.

"Is your first name Cumfer?" Izuki asked, pokerfaced. Mr Runce paused, staring. "Do you mind if I call you Sir Cumfer Runce?"

Mr Runce howled, pounding his fist on the railing beside him.

"Because you look like you've had a little too much Pi."

Another silence.

"YOU BASTAAAAAAAARD!"

"Run!" Hyuuga yelled, grabbing Izuki's arm and sprinting down the pavement.

"WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU TWO-"

"You had to say it, didn't you? Just when he was going to let me off!" Hyuuga chided.

"I'LL CRUSH YOUR HEAD! I'LL-"

"It was too good a pun to miss," Izuki replied, grabbing Hyuuga's hand and running into a restaurant.

"Food?" Izuki asked. He still hadn't let go on Hyuuga's hand, and Hyuuga wasn't going to be the one who let go.

"Sure," he grinned nervously.

They sat down and ordered. Hyuuga began fidgeting.

"So, um, did you do that homework about anti-gravity?" Hyuuga blurted out.

"Almost. I'm reading a book about it." He paused. "It's impossible to put down."

Hyuuga felt like bursting into to tears. He was so anxious, so worried and Izuki was there just making ridiculous puns? Did he even like him? Was he bothered at all? Was this just a friendly outing to him?

"Urgh, forget it!" Hyuuga yelled. "Go die, for God's sake! I don't even give a shit anymore!"

Izuki looked at him, surprised. "What?"

"GO DIE!"

**-Later-**

Hyuuga was crying in his room. He'd ruined everything. What the hell was he meant to do now?

Hyuuga had learnt to deal with pressure by being cruel, that's the way he was, on _and _off the court. The pressure... Had gotten to him. He didn't want Izuki to die. And he _did _give a shit. But...

"Hyuuga?"

Hyuuga froze. Izuki had crept into his room, with Harumi behind him.

"Izuki..." he took a deep breath. "I didn't mean to say any of that... I was just really worried and I thought that you didn't like me, because you didn't seem to be too bothered, but it's okay if you don't like me, I'm not going to force-"

"Hyuuga."

"force you to like me, I mean, it's okay if we're not right, if you think we're better as friends, it's just that I-"

"_Hyuuga."_

"I'm not going to force you to like me, or go out with me, or anything, it's just that-" Hyuuga babbled until he was interrupted a third time.

With a pair of lips.

Izuki's pair of lips.

"I _do_ like you," Izuki insisted softly. "I was worried about it being awkward so I made puns, to get rid of any tension."

Hyuuga stared up at him.

"I knew you'd be worried, so I wanted to sort of, calm you down... Sorry." Izuki apologized sincerely.

"Don't be," Hyuuga smiled. "I'm the one who should be saying sorry."

He leaned in for another kiss, his heart racing at the feeling of Izuki's lips. Soft and kissable.

"I got some perfect shots! Well, don't let me intrude any longer!" Harumi said cheerfully. Izuki and Hyuuga looked in her direction.

"Oops. I destroyed the romantic moment, didn't I?"

"Demolished it, eliminated it, obliterated it, completely eradicated it, ripped it apart and tore it to shreds, and threw the remains in the blender!" Hyuuga's mum ranted from behind the door.

"Sorry," Harumi apologized, not sounding very sorry at all.

Hyuuga sighed.

"This is the kind of thing you'll have to put up with, unfortunately. They're so-"

Izuki interrupted with another kiss, wrapping his arms around Hyuuga's neck.

"Will you stop interrupting me?" Hyuuga demanded, not really minding.

"Do you _want _to stop kissing?"

"...No."


End file.
